Lily,Tessa and Fliss at the Yule ball
by Silver Dragon7
Summary: About Lily eavens and friends please r/r Chp3 is in thnx for reviews i have a beta reader now. ENJOY!!!
1. Truth or Dare

LILY, TESSA AND FLISS AT THE YULE BALL  
  
  
  
       Lily Evans, Tessa Mians, and Fliss Monara were sitting in the Gryffindor common room thinking of what to do. It was a bright  
  
snowy December day and Dumbledore declared a snow day. So there they were trying to think of something to do and the also  
  
needed to find dates to the Yule ball on Saturday.  
  
       "I've got it," said Fliss, "Lts play truth or dare."     
  
       "OK. But how are we going to decide who asks who?" Lily asked.  
  
       "We could spin a bottle." suggested Fliss.  
  
     
  
       "Mmkay. Accio bottle!" Lily said, repeating the spell. A bottle came flying out of the trash container.  
  
       "I'll spin first!" said Tessa. She spun the bottle.  "Ok……… Lily, truth or Dare?"  
  
       "Truth." Lily said, confident in herself that she made the right choice.  
  
       "Who do you like?" Tessa asked evilly.  
  
       " -umm-… James Potter." Lily replied, softly. They all laughed.  
  
       "Fliss, truth or dare?"Lily asked, after the bottle had landed on Fliss.  
  
       "Dare!" said Fliss loudly.  
  
       " -umm-…. I dare you to ask Remus to the Yule ball." Lily said smugly.  
  
       "Gladly." Fliss said blushing. "Hey Remus!"  
  
       "Yeah Fliss?" he asked, yelling across the sommon room.  
  
       "Want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
       "Ok." he called back.  
  
       "Ok Lily, truth or dare?" Fliss said, planning to get revenge on Lily.  
  
       "Dare!" Lily said bravely.  
  
       "I dare you to write Jamesie,-- (At that point Tessa fell over with laughter), -- a letter asking him to go to the ball with you."  
  
       "Ok, I'll send it with my owl, Ronda." She scribbled a note and gave it to her owl.  
  
       "Ok, Tessa, truth or dare?" Lily asked.  
  
       "Dare." she said. "Ok ask your crush to the ball."  
  
       "No!" Tessa yelled, obviously embarasseed.  
  
       "Come on, Tessa. Do it!" Fliss said loudly.  
  
       "Do what?" asked Sirius.  
  
       "Nothing!" said Tessa inconspicously.  
  
         
  
       "Hey Tessa? Can I talk to you?" Sirius asked.  
  
         
  
       "Ok." She walked across the room to him.  
  
       " -umm- Tessa, well... I was wondering..... well... do you - do you wanna go to the.... ball... with me?"  
  
       "Oh." she said, " I was going to ask you."  
  
       "Really? Well I'll, meet you here at 7:00."  
  
     
  
       "Ok." She walked back to find Fliss and Lily laughing.  
  
       "So.....?" Fliss asked.  
  
       "So what?" Tessa answered coldly.  
  
       "Did he ask you?"  
  
       "Yes."  
  
       "You said yes, right?"  
  
       "Yeah. Let's stop playing now."  
  
       "Ok, Hey, look its Ronda." Lily said.  
  
       "Whats it say? asked Fliss, trying to pluck the note out of her hands.  
  
       Lily looked sad. "He… he… he said..........."  
  
TBC 


	2. Lily's Date

None of the stuff from Hp belongs to me  
  
Chapter 2 Lily's Date  
  
He said yes lily screamed. Really? That's great said Fliss. Yeah now we've all got dates said Tessa. Let's go pick out outfits said Fliss. You girls go ahead said Tessa. I am gonna play chess with Remus. He asked me earlier. Ok we'll be back, Tessa. Tessa played chess with Remus for awhile. When Remus said I wanted to ask you to the ball but I couldn't hurt Fliss' feelings. Its ok she answered. Fliss was dared. Really, he said will you come with me. Umm I guess I could break my date with Sirius. I'm sure he won't mind. Hey, Remus said Fliss. Yeah he said. I can't go to the ball with you. Why he asked. Because im in love with Sirius and hes dumping Tessa for me. Oh Tessa your still there oh my god. I'm sorry. It's ok she answered. I'll just go with Remus. How's Lily? Upset, it turns out James said no because he has another date. Who? Jessica Deliniac that Ravenclaw 4th year that he's been dating. Oh, we should find her another date for her tomorrow ok. Ok let's go up to the dometries. Good night Remus. Good night Tessa. Hey Tessa called Peter. Yes I answered. Tell Lily James wants to talk to her. Ok I will she said thinking he broke his date with Jessica. Lil she said. Yes she said Jamsie wants to talk to you. Oh. Said Fliss. Ok. I'm going. She left. Whats going on asked Fliss. No idea she said. Lily came in crying. He's…..so……RUDE! she cried. What happened? Fliss asked. He said that I was foolish to ask him out its horrible. What am I going to do. 


	3. A night of friendship

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"What a jerk," Fliss screamed, "I cant believe that bastard!"  
  
"Are you ok?" Tessa asked soothingly.  
  
"I'm ok." Lily answered half-heartedly.  
  
"Come on Lily," Fliss said, "Forget that jerk."  
  
"Get some sleep," Tessa said, "Your going to need it."  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"You'll see!" Tessa said happily. Than to cheer Lily up did her *And Tessa Is My Name-o!* dance. Fliss, Lily and Tessa went into  
  
hysterics.  
  
"That is the funniest thing in the world!" Fliss said, gasping in-between laughter.  
  
"Hey, it's an owl!" Lily said.  A large black owl dropped a green envelope on Lily's lap.  
  
"Who's it from?" Tessa demanded of Lily.  
  
" It's an invitation," She gasped, "From James."  
  
"To?" asked Tessa.  
  
"The yule ball!" Fliss cried, excited for Lily.  
  
"Here comes Sirius' owl," Said Lily, laughing. "With a package!"  
  
"Whooo Hooo!" Yelled Tessa. Fliss quickly opened the package.  
  
"It's a necklace." Said Lily.  
  
"Are those real?" asked Tessa longingly.  
  
"Mm-hmm, " Said Fliss, " The note says they are."  
  
"He's so sweet" said Lily.  
  
                   
  
                          ******************************************  
  
                
  
       The next morning Tessa woke up and discovered her friends were at lunch. 'Oh God!' She thought. 'It's 1:30'. She ran down  
  
out of the girls dorm. And was almost out before she realized that she was in her pyjamas.  
  
                                                                  
  
                           ****************************************  
  
   *Meanwhile*  
  
   Lily and Fliss were downstairs eating lunch.  
  
" I wonder why Tessa slept all morning." said Fliss.  
  
"Heavy…. sleeper." Said Lily between bites.  
  
"Hello Ladies." They heard Sirius say as he came by and kissed Fliss on the cheek.  
  
"You like your present?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah its great." Answered Fliss.  
  
"Where's Tessa?" asked Remus.  
  
"Sleeping." Said Lily, through a mouth full of potatoes.  
  
" I'm what?" Tessa asked.  
  
The rest of the couple of days went as usual until the day of the ball.  
  
                          ******************************************  
  
Author's Notes:  I hope you like it, sorry it took so long. Thank you to all the people who sent me reviews. 


End file.
